


strained relations

by yeehonk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehonk/pseuds/yeehonk
Summary: A small look into Hubert and Jeritza's relationship before the events of canon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	strained relations

**Author's Note:**

> just want some more general content of jerry's shit goin on 😔🤙

The other teen had only been with them for a few days, but already, he and Hubert were not getting along. The other boy was quiet, but irritable. Edelgard had asked Hubert to help him get settled in while the adults figured out a more proper solution, figuring it would be nicer for the boy to have someone to speak to around his own age, so he had complied. That did not, however, mean the other boy was willing to extend the same.

Emile was in fact, constantly avoiding Hubert. He seemed to not want anything to do with him. Every time Hubert managed to corner the boy, looming over him as he spoke, he simply scowled back up at him and stated in short, curt sentences that he had no reason to speak to him. Edelgard had an easier time talking to the boy. It seemed her good will also meant she was within Emile's good graces. Why that didn't extend to Hubert, he was unsure.

"Perhaps you're simply too scary," Edelgard posited.

Hubert frowned at this which earned a laugh from her in return. "Emile was found coated in blood amongst the corpses of his family... I don't believe my appearance would be an issue for him."

"Well... My uncle still has yet to figure out a solid plan for where he should go, so it's best you keep trying. Maybe ask him of his interests?"

The idea was unappealing, but he couldn't say no.

After a bit of time searching around the castle (and ensuring that Edelgard was in good hands so he should not worry about leaving her side) he managed to find the other boy at the training grounds. Emile was hard at work with a sword for practice on the dummies. His skill was already quite impressive for his age---it was no doubt how he managed to slaughter his family.

"You're working hard," he spoke as he approached, stopping a bit away as the blade was swung around to point at his throat. "Very little stumbling, quite smooth execution. It's no surprise you fell an entire house in one swoop."

Cold blue eyes narrowed into a glare at him. "I have no memory of the incident. Leave."

"So you have said, but there is no one else who could have done it."

The words seemed to make Emile falter, his expression became conflicted. Hubert raised a brow. Emile looked away with a frown.

"Regardless, you should leave while I train." The sword was retracted and his back was turned to Hubert.

"You are very against making relations," he pressed, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Nothing good will come of it. I am sure."

Hubert didn't add anything to that, and simply turned to leave. He had given it his best, and while he held intrigue on what the other meant, it wasn't worth prying more into at the current time.

There wasn't much time left to pry, though, as later in the evening Lord Arundel announced that they would be placing Emile into house Hrym, as their successor. From now on he would be referred to as Jeritza, leaving Emile to die with the rest of the Bartels. A glance over at him showed that Emile seemed to have no opinion on this matter, simply wearing the same emotionless expression he normally had. It was impressive how little he seemed to care about his future. He was also to move out the next day, to which Hubert was relieved to hear — no more did he have to put in unreturned effort.

Edelgard's elbow found purchase in his ribs as she knew what he was thinking without him having to utter a word.

***

It was years until Hubert saw Jeritza again. In that time, plans had been brewing, coming to fruition, and many interesting facts were learned. Jeritza had become an asset to the empire, his unrivaled skills with a scythe and his bloodthirsty demon willing to accomplish tasks many others weren't. It was a double edged sword, however. While not entirely frequent, there was a need to cover up... incidents. Jeritza was not entirely stable — but improvement was also being shown. Enough so that they were able to secure him a job at the Monastery, something vital. 

Hubert had heard about the issues the other man had caused initially. Were he not in the position he was, surely he would have been jailed or executed by now.

Walking through the halls of the Monastery, Hubert fidgeted with the fit of his uniform. He was to be a student here alongside Lady Edelgard, so he had to look the part. She had instructed him to get a glance at the other students as well as go check in with Jeritza, so he had complied. While he did not care much to deepen bonds with the other students, it was pertinent to gain all the knowledge he could on them. 

And, talking with them meant he could prolong the inevitable of having a one sided conversation with Jeritza.

Unfortunately he had run out of people to speak with for the time being — many actively moved out of their way to avoid him as he approached — so it wasn't to be put off any longer. He didn't need to bother asking where to find the other man, as he was sure it was one of two places, and given it was still day time, one was much more likely. Walking into the training grounds, he smirked a bit to himself as he was proven right. There, Jeritza was found swinging his lance at the training dummy with grace — much more than when they were teens. He had certainly improved.

"I almost didn't recognize you, what with not having to look so far down to speak to you."

Just like years past, Hubert found a blade at his throat as Jeritza turned to address him. Getting a good look at him like this, it was impressive how much he had changed. Where once was a short, stocky teenager with cold dead blue eyes and a bob of blond hair now stood a tall, fit man, whose hair was long enough to need to be tied back in a ponytail. His eyes however, stayed the same. Hubert knew well that such a thing was likely never going to change, they were the eyes of someone who had witnessed their fair share of bloodshed.

"Five years… And you still seek me out to bother me," Jeritza gave a deep sigh as he lowered the lance, staring down at Hubert. "What do you want."

"Lady Edelgard sent me to check on you," he wasn't going to pretend he was there for anything else. He knew the other man wouldn't buy such a lie. "I don't recall the mask being part of the plan."

Jeritza's lips formed a thin line. "It was necessary."

"Necessary?"

Jeritza didn't respond, but instead looked out past Hubert's head into the courtyard. Turning to look where his eyes trailed to, he spotted in the distance two of the girls from Faerghus chatting. Annette Fantine Dominic and Mercedes von Martritz, if he remembered correctly. Neither were of much interest to him. But clearly that was not the same for Jeritza.

"I would be recognized immediately without it…" He finally spoke, eyes turning back to meet with Hubert's now. "How unfortunate for her to enroll this same year."

Hubert wasn't following. "Who, exactly."

"My sister."

Hubert could only stare at him in response. Jeritza never spoke of his past, not when they were stuck together for the few days they were, and Lord Arundel had never heard much on the matter either — or at the least, the man never bothered to share that he had. To think he had a sister, someone who was still left alive after that slaughter he had caused, was not something Hubert could have ever assumed. Never had he cared to learn more about the past Jeritza kept from them, but he would be lying if he said he no longer was interested.

But he knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the other man on the subject.

"How unfortunate indeed," he finally responded, sighing out as he looked back over at the girls. "Should she expose your identity, our plans could very well be ruined."

Jeritza simply gave a shrug in response before turning back to the training dummy. It was clear he was done talking with Hubert, but he wasn't going to be free of the man just yet.

"Do you have plans to speak with her."

"No," he responded, a thud sounding as the lance whacked against the dummy. "Not outside of classes, though I doubt she will be attending my own."

"Really?" Hubert pressed, eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to Jeritza. "I will be ensuring that you keep true to that. A shame it would be if something were to happen to her because you chose to reconnect."

In the next few moments, Hubert watched as Jeritza whirled around and swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there with his weight, a hand around Hubert's throat while the other still gripped the lance. Hubert's own hand was raised next to Jeritza's head, a purple flame already produced and waiting as Jeritza glared down at him, face inches away from his own.

"Should you lay a finger on Mercedes, I will end your rotten life with my own hands."

Hubert smirked up at him. "I would love to see you try such an endeavor."

Jeritza simply stayed where he was on top of Hubert for a moment, eyes fixated and unmoving. After a bit he let out a heavy breath, releasing the grip on Hubert's neck as he stood. "You are not worth the effort… I find no joy in thinking of the ways I could kill you, nor the ways you could kill me."

Laying there for a moment, Hubert extinguished the flame in his hand before pushing himself up. Dusting himself off and readjusting his uniform, he looked back at Jeritza with indifference. "Then I see we are in agreement for once."

Jeritza gave a frown in response and turned back to his training. "If that is all you have, leave me to my work."

Hubert stared at him another moment before turning and beginning to leave. "I will inform you of anything Lady Edelgard requires of you, and I  _ will _ be watching you, Jeritza. You are a liability."

The only response he received as he left were the sounds of the lance hitting its target.


End file.
